


Countdown

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clarke's Trying to be a Good Friend, Equal Parts Clexa and Ranya, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ignore the Summary... This is Meant to be Funny., Like Two Paragraphs of Angst, Raccoon Lexa, Raven's a Emotional Mess, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate... except those who don't. Clarke Griffin is one of the ones who doesn't. How does she know? Her timer never started. But after helping her best friend meet her soulmate something strange happens to Clarke, leading her to believe she might just have a soulmate after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Random fic I wrote after reading something on tumblr like a month ago.

**Countdown**

Clarke stood firmly next to her best friend as the other girl clung tightly to the arm. She was shaking unsteadily next to her, causing the blonde to attempt to soothingly rub the palm of her hand against the brunettes back despite it being squished between the brunette and the oversized recliner they had somehow both managed to fit onto. She instead gave her shoulder a squeeze with her untrapped hand and proceeded to lift her chin so she was forced to look her in the eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay Rae. I’ve got your back, you are going to be fine.” The brunette looked at her with her eyes wide in disbelief, her jaw dropping slightly as she openly gawked at her blonde friend.

“How can I be fine. Clarke, I’m… I’m about to meet my person… I’m going to meet my soulmate for the first time in… three minutes and twenty two seconds. Clarke what am I going to do? What if he’s a jackass or a criminal… Or what if he’s a murderer? Clarke…” The blonde in question gently clamped her hand over the other girls mouth and shushed her.

“That’s what I’m here for. Now, just drink your coffee and relax, you’ve still got two minutes and fifty five seconds before you need to worry about your soul mate. Drink.” The brunette relaxed slightly against her and Clarke moved to wrap her arm around the still nervous brunette’s shoulders before taking a drink of her own cup of coffee. The two girls sat in the back of the small cafe squished together into one of the large, maroon recliners set up around a decently sized coffee table that was covered in an assortment of magazines and newspapers. Clarke had taken the day off of work to spend with Raven, the brunette had been a nervous wreck since that morning as she had once again reminded Clarke that today was the day she was going to finally meet her soulmate, which was so out of character that if it was any other day she might have taken Raven to the hospital. Instead she smirked as she watched Raven playing with the clock that was embedded in the skin on her wrist, one minute and nine seconds.

_Forty seconds…_

_Thirty four seconds…_

_Twenty one seconds…_

_Thirteen seconds…_

_Five seconds…_

“I can’t do this!” Raven shot up from her spot on the recliner and immediately ran into the poor person who happened to be attempting to escape from the room at the moment. It took Clarke a moment before she realized what had happened, Raven had found her soulmate by unceremoniously knocking them both onto the floor. Clarke rolled her eyes and moved to help her best friend off the poor guy she had knocked over, but instead found herself staring at the girl laying shocked underneath her best friend, who had found herself frozen straddling the other brunette. Their gazes were locked and Clarke remembered reading about this moment in books before. When you meet your soul mate for the first time you look at each other and the whole world falls away around you, you find yourself lost in the eyes of the person you’re supposed to spend your whole life with… Blah, blah, blah… Mushy stuff.

After watching them stay frozen like that for far longer than necessary Clarke realized they weren’t going to get anywhere without some help so she finally moved and drug Raven off the other girl, who thankfully sat up on her own. Though their eyes never left each other as they sat up, clearly still locked in some type of trance. Clarke cleared her throat to get their attention.

“Okay you two, snap out of it. You’ve met now it’s time for stage two in the whole meeting your soulmate thing: introductions. This is Raven Reyes. Raven this is…” Clarke grabbed the girl's wallet and pulled out her state id. “...Anya Woods. It’s great you have finally gotten to meet each other.” Clarke tossed the other girls wallet back with the rest of her stuff and groaned when she realized neither of them were paying her any attention. Thankfully for her Raven seemed to snap out of it a little at that point.

“Hi… I… My name’s Raven… Nice to meet you…” The other girl gave her a small smile as she too seemed to come back to earth.

“Hello… Raven… My name’s Anya… Can I be forward for a moment?” Raven nodded slowly, as if still in the middle of some surreal experience. “Your clock wouldn’t happen to have just counted down… would it?” Clarke threw herself back into the recliner and bit back the urge to roll her eyes at them. It’s not like there were many other options floating around in the otherwise empty cafe.

“Yeah… Did yours?” Raven asked softly and had she not been so freaked out about this earlier Clarke might have told them to hurry it up.

“Yeah.” They stared at each other for several seconds before Clarke gave up on being patient and moved to get the conversation moving again.

“Okay now comes the part where you spend the next several hours getting to know each other and I finish my book without being interrupted by Rae’s ranting.” Both of the other girls actually looked up at her this time, as if noticing she was there for the first time.

“Oh… Ummm… This is my best friend Clarke… Clarke this is Anya.” She shook hands with the other girl and helped them both climb to their feet, a small, sad smirk breaking free as she watched them.

“Hi… So ummm… Would you like some… Where are we?” Clarke let out a soft laugh at the two girls whose brains seemed to be completely fried at that moment.

“Coffee shop.” Clarke supplied.

“Coffee… Would you like some coffee?” Raven smiled shyly and nodded and Clarke couldn’t remember the last time the brunette had blushed over anything. Just then her eyes shot up and met Clarke’s and they widened slightly. She turned to the other girl. “I’ll be there in a moment.” The other girl nodded to Clarke before slowly walking back towards the front of the shop, glancing back over her shoulder as she went. Raven quickly turned to Clarke.

“Are you going to be okay? You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to… I wasn’t really think when I asked you to come. I’d understand if you wanted to leave.” Clarke shook her head and nodded off in the direction Anya had left in.

“I’ll be here. Go, it’s your big day. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” The brunette beamed brightly at Clarke and kissed the blonde on the cheek before bouncing off after the other brunette. Clarke touched her wrist where her clock was and felt a tear slip down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. She knew what it said without bothering to look at it, zero, the same thing it had said her entire life, because Clarke didn’t have a soulmate… Her clock had never even started.

She shouldered the thought to the side and pulled out one of her textbooks and began attempting to read the material in front of her. Her eyes skimmed over the words, seeing but not really comprehending any of them as they seemed to float carelessly off the page. She gave up after another half an hour of failed attempts with a groan and stretched blindly from her spot on the recliner, her eyes darting automatically to her clock as she did. She froze halfway through though when something caught her eye. There was time on her clock.

Clarke shot off the recliner and cradled her wrist closer to her face. Five minutes and twenty seven seconds. Her breath caught as she watched the timer ticking down. She tried to speak, but the sound was lost in her shock. She moved almost automatically to the front of the shop and upon seeing Raven and Anya sitting chatting excitedly she found her voice again.

“Raven!” She all but shouted as she raced over to her friend, who looked slightly shocked to see her.

“Hey, what’s up?” Clarke practically threw herself at Raven as she tried to show her her clock. Raven raised an eyebrow at her speechless friend before glancing down at her wrist, which Clarke had practically shoved into her hands. Her eyes widened when she noticed the timer and she smiled happily at Clarke before screeching and throwing her arms around the blonde who just barely managed to keep her footing so they didn’t fall over. Clarke saw Anya raise an eyebrow at them, but Clarke was too shocked to say anything so she just turned Raven around. Thankfully the other girl didn’t know the meaning of shocked into silence. Two minutes and sixteen seconds.

“Okay, so Clarke’s clock never worked. It’s always been set at zero, but look!” Raven shoved Clarke’s wrist out for Anya to see. “It’s counting down! And holy shit you’ve got less than two minutes! Anya what do we do?” Raven practically threw herself across the table begging the other girl for help.

“I recommend not knocking her over. I find it cute, but most people probably would be put off by it.” Raven shot the other girl a look and she just shrugged. “What can I say, little late for planning at this point. Just go with it.” Clarke looked down at her clock, forty seven seconds.

“Do I look okay? Do I have time to change? I’m still wearing my stuff from the studio… Oh man…” Anya smirked at her as Raven started talking about having them switch clothing in the bathroom.

“Okay you two, calm down. There’s no time for that, you’re person’s set to arrive in less than thirty seconds… Were you this freaked out waiting for me.” Clarke bit back a groan when she realized Anya was right. She glanced around and was a closet next to the counter and quickly ran and hid in it right as the front door of the shop was slung open and another person flew into the cafe.

“Anya! You have no clue what just happened! I was washing the dishes and look what happened! My timer started!” Clarke stood stock still, realizing that her soulmate was most likely standing on the other side of the door… She wasn’t even struck by the fact that the voice belonged to a woman she was so nervous.

_Ten…_

There was a laugh (that sounded a lot like Anya) and the sound of footsteps from outside.

_Eight…_

The footsteps got closer…

_Six…_

The footsteps reached the door.

_Four…_

A hand came to rest on the door knob.

_Two…_

The knob twisted…

_One…_

...And the door flung open.

Clarke was greeted by what would have probably been the funniest sight ever had her stomach not been doing acrobatics while her heart was making it’s way into her throat. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful woman Clarke had ever seen, with her piercing green eyes, long brown hair, lean body and tanned skin she looked like some kind of goddess. Unfortunately for Clarke that’s where the sexyness ended and was taken over by adorable dork (which was definitely her kryptonite when it came to girls.) The girl's hair was a mess, looking like it was haphazardly thrown into a braid on the way over here and she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that said #1 Loser over the front of it. But what really drove her over the top was her makeup, which was clearly done in a rush if it wasn’t left over from the day before. It made her look like… Well…

“You look like a raccoon…” Clarke said, her voice somehow still filled with awe despite what she was actually saying. The other girl blinked.

“And you’re hiding in the closet…” And then Clarke lost it. She laughed as she looked at the other girl who had taken to smirking down at her in amusement.

“Hi, my name’s Clarke Griffin.” The brunette smiled widely down at her and let out a hand for her a shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss. Griffin… My name’s Lexa Woods… But you can call me Lexa.” Clarke took her hand.

“Only if you call me Clarke.” Lexa continued to hold her hand, a gentle smile played across her face.

“Happily… Would you care to leave the closet and join me for some coffee or should I bring it over?” Clarke bit her lip to keep herself from smiling too widely at the other girl.

“I think I could persuaded to leave, though I’ll have you know it’s quite cozy in here… Lexa.” Clarke teased the word out of her mouth and was pleasantly surprised by the brunettes suddenly darkening eyes.

“Well then… Clarke… I guess I should get to work. Despite the fact I hate to make you leave such a wondrous place I feel I know many more cozy spots that need your attention much more desperately.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh definitely.”

“Have any good examples? Let me know what I’m getting into before I leave the safety of my closet.” Lexa’s smirk widened.

“Well I’ve heard my arms are nice this time of year.”

“Only this time of year?” Clarke asked mischievously.

“Oh no, these baby’s are open year round for pretty blondes such as yourself.” Lexa took the opportunity to flex her biceps with a smirk at Clarke.

“Well, how can I say no to an offer like that?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might consider writing a second part to this from Anya or Lexa's point of view if there's enough demand for it. Now, onto writing something else cause I'm out of stuff I've already finished. :)


End file.
